The present invention relates generally to computers. More particularly, it pertains to an assembly for dissipating heat generated by the central processing units of computers.
Advances in semiconductor technology are creating increasing heat dissipation problems in electronic components and computer systems. Because electronic components have a relatively large amount of electrical current flow within an extremely small area, the components generate a substantial amount of heat. As electronic components get smaller and more powerful, they generate more heat in a smaller, more confined area. One such component is the central processing unit (xe2x80x9cCPUxe2x80x9d). The effect of the heat generated is intensified by the close spacing of the components on printed circuit boards and the close spacing of printed circuit boards within electrical devices. The excess heat surrounding the components can reduce the overall life of the components. Excessive heat degrades system performance and reliability, and can cause system failure. As a result, heat dissipation methods and devices are critical in the electronics industry.
A variety of well-known methods and devices for dissipating heat are available. These include various finned heat sinks which dissipate heat from the surfaces of fins. The finned heat sinks are attached to the electronic component to be cooled and are often used in computer systems with electric fans that drive air over the fins to enhance their cooling effect. Some CPU manufacturers, as another example, recommend the use of active heat sinks attached to CPUs.
There has been extensive work in developing effective methods of dissipating heat from the heat generating components, such as the CPU. However, prior attempts to dissipate heat did not allow for very exact modeling of airflow and cooling capabilities within compartments containing such heat generating components.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method that allows for the isolation of heat generating components, such as the CPU, and the cooling of such components in such a manner that does not allow the heat generated by such heat generating components to affect adversely other components within the system.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to a CPU fan assembly (also referred herein to as xe2x80x9ccooling assemblyxe2x80x9d) comprising a passage, a fan, and a CPU module with an attached heat sink disposed within the cooling assembly. The air passes across the passage, blowing over the CPU module and heat sink, and exits the cooling assembly. Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a method that includes the steps of drawing air into a cooling assembly containing a CPU with an attached heat sink, passing the air over the heat sink, and directing the air outside the cooling assembly.
One advantage of the present invention is the isolation of heat generating components so as not to allow the heat generated by such components to adversely affect other components within the system. This isolation can prevent the reduction of overall life of such components resulting from excessive heat. Another advantage is the prevention of degradation of system performance and reliability resulting from excessive heat. Moreover, the present invention obviates the need for using an active heat sink. In other words, with the present invention, the same cooling or better results can be achieved with the use of passive heat sinks. Also, because passive heat sinks are less expensive than active heat sinks, lower costs can be achieved with the present invention.
Still other and further aspects, advantages, and embodiments will be described in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.